


Post-Its

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Djwifi December, F/M, Post It Notes Tumblr Prompt, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: Alya grabbed her glasses from where she had set them on the counter, and examined the sticky note closer. Someone else (who she assumed was an employee, since customers weren’t allowed behind the register) had doodled another, extremely messy, smiley face next to hers. this one wearing a cap and headphones.When Alya saw that, she couldn’t help but feel like this was the start of something new. She pulled out her pen to write another message.-------------------------------------------------------------This is my AU the first day of DjWifi December. This one is posed as a separate work, because I plan to add more chapters. Hope you guys enjoy~





	Post-Its

Alya glanced at her phone as she dug around in her bag for her keys, the glowing digits on her screen read 13:16. She was late, she was so late. The brunette quickly slammed her door, and raced out of her apartment building.

She tore down the sidewalk towards the coffee shop she worked at, doing her best to avoid running into anyone along the way.

“You’re late again.” Her manager, Nathanaël, said, crossing his arms. “Yeah, I know. Sorry Nath, won’t happen again.” she said, tying on an apron. 

‘Yeah, sorry that I have class until 12:30, then have a half hour to basically run halfway across Paris every. single. day.’ Alya thought, willing herself to not roll her eyes at him. She knew it wasn’t his fault, he was just doing his job. But still, he knew her schedule, the least he could do was cut her some slack.

“Make sure it doesn’t, you've been late three times this week.” Nathanaël added before he left the shop. Alya did feel bad that she was late, and that he had to stay at the shop on his lunch break. She sighed as she tied her hair into a messy bun, there was nothing she wanted more than to quit this job, and leave this crappy coffee shop forever, but unfortunately, she needed this job to pay for college.

“It doesn’t take a genius to get here on time. Honestly, I have no clue why Nathanaël hasn’t fired you yet. You’ve had it a long time coming, if you ask me.” Lila snapped.

“Lila, nice to see you too. Funny thing is, I don’t remember asking for your opinion.” Alya retorted, a smirk dancing on her lips. Lila just scowled in return as she went back to wiping down the counter.

There were hardly any customers during her shift, since it was the middle of the afternoon, and today was no exception. In the two hours since she got there, there had been a grand total of four customers, and one was just looking for directions to Arc de Triomphe.

She wished she could pull out her phone to get some writing, or her seemingly endless pile of homework done, but Nathanaël had a strict no-phone policy. And when you worked with a snitch like Lila, it was best to follow that rule.

Alya slammed her head onto the counter and groaned, it was hardly 14:30, and she still had more than three hours until she could leave. She finally lifted her head up, noticing a bright yellow sticky note hanging off the edge of the counter top. Alya grabbed a pen from her messenger bag, and begin to doodle a smiley face on the sticky note.

——————————————————————————————————————————

The next morning was a Friday, meaning Alya had the opening shift. “I swear I’ll kill Nath for making me come in at 6am.” she grumbled as she flicked on the shop’s open sign. At least she didn’t have to work with Lila today, she couldn’t deal with that much annoying this early in the morning.

Unlike her other shifts, this one was always chaotically busy. Since the lycée was nearby, the small café was always crowded with sleep-deprived high school students. And, since Alya is so amazingly lucky, her co-worker called in sick, and she was alone to deal with this crowd. Great.

Around 10am, the café finally slowed down. Alya rubbed her temples, trying to quiet the pounding of her head. She glanced down at the counter, and by correlation, the sticky note. She noticed that there was something else drawn on it.

Alya grabbed her glasses from where she had set them on the counter, and examined the sticky note closer. Someone else (who she assumed was an employee, since customers weren’t allowed behind the register) had doodled another, extremely messy, smiley face next to hers. this one wearing a cap and headphones.

When Alya saw that, she couldn’t help but feel like this was the start of something new. She pulled out her pen to write another message.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! This most likely won't be updated until the end of December, because I am participating in Dj Wifi December this month!


End file.
